


Finite

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: A crackier version of the first chapter of my longer fic  'One Misfired Spell Later'.





	Finite

'Harry, I read about the most fascinating spell today,' Hermione said. The witch was sitting in the common room, with a copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade X' on her lap.  
'It's a variant on the General Counter-Spell, and will stop just about any magical effect.'

'Isn't the Counter-spell something we learned back in second-year?'

'Yes, but this is an advanced variant of it. I was studying ahead for some light reading.'

'Light reading? Only you would read advanced text books for fun, Hermione.'

The bushy-haired witch huffed, although a smile was on her face.  
'Never mind that Harry. Help me test it out. You can cast the levitating charm on a pillow, and I will try to use the spell to cancel the effect.'

Harry cast the Hover Charm, 'Levioso', and the indicated pillow rose. Hermione aimed her wand, and carefully said 'Finite!'. A light flashed from her wand tip, but puttered out before it reached the pillow.

'It didn't work, maybe there's a reason this is a fifth year spell,' Harry said.

'Honestly Harry, you didn't expect me to get it on my first attempt did you? Let me try again.'  
Another ' Finite', and another failure.

'Fiddlesticks,' muttered Hermione.

'Did you just say fiddlesticks?' asked an amused Harry.

'Mind your cheek Harry,' Hermione grinned at her friend. 'Let me try once more.'

'Nah let's just give up. It's not going to –'

Hermione cast another 'Finite', just as Harry stood up to grab the pillow. Her wand tip lit up, and a bright light shot from it, into Harry's legs. Suddenly Harry felt a draft, and realised all the girls in the Common Room were looking at him.

'Hermione, what happened?' he looked at his best friend, and saw a line of drool escape her mouth.  
'Lavender? Katie? What is wrong with Hermione?' Harry turned to a group of other girls, and Lavender fainted, while Katie got a similar expression to Hermione on her face. Immediately after, Ginny Weasley just stepped in through the Fat Lady, and let out a loud scream, covering her eyes, but peaking through her fingers.

'Sweet Morgana, that will never fit,' mumbled Hermione.

'Trust me honey, it will not only fit, but feel wonderful,' Angelina Johnson smirked behind her, 'and I call dibs for the second ride.'

'No fair! Third!' yelled Alicia Spinnet, and as Harry looked on bewildered at the girls negotiating numbers, he finally looked down.

'Damn, should not have worn conjured robes and briefs today,' was his last remark before the Gryffindor girls pounced on him.


End file.
